User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 3: The Descent into Entropy, Chapter 6
The World Serpent, newest ally of the adventuring party of Brazen Storm, deposits them before a large door and then leaves without another word. Venturing towards the door, they discover that it is locked by a simple handprint. Without any hesitation, Dilista places her hand upon the door, opening it, and leads her comrades as they descend into entropy. At long last, our intrepid heroes arrive in the Nine Hells. Oblivion. Eternity. Perhaps both and neither at the same time was what met them as they walked down an endless road, enveloped by a realm of endless stars. However, Hawk and Blurp noticed a shape moving in the darkness, though it vanished before they could get a better look. Realizing that they are lost and being stalked, Fenrir attempted to commune with his surroundings, utilizing his totem magic to cast Commune with Nature. His spell gains the attention of his invisible stalker, who reveals itself to be a creature called: A Night Terror. The creature, compelled by the Werewolf’s magic, revealed that their destination is thousands of miles away, on an isolated star. When Fenrir asked how to get there quickly, the creature cryptically responded with a solitary word: think. The other members of the party could only watch in shock and confusion as their Werewolf comrade was bombarded with magical energy from an unseen foe. However, Fenrir could feel, to his own horror, the creature’s magic began to drain his mental fortitudes. Knowing the dangers of using his new sword Harbinger, he switched to his trusty Maul and ordered his comrades to run, intending to fight the creature. But horror rooted them to the spot as Dilista, Hawk, Grimsby, and Blurp watched as a gargantuan form emerged from the darkness and devoured Fenrir whole. Unable to fight a foe they cannot see, Grimsby immediately thought of their destination and teleported away. Hawk, reluctant to abandon his friend but spurred by a sense of self preservation, also elected to teleport away. Dilista attempted to think both herself and Fenrir to their destination, but found that her plan had failed and unintentionally abandoned her comrade. Blurp, in an act of great bravery, cast Resilience on himself and stood at the ready, surrounded on all ends by a horde of faceless demons. Within the gullet of the Night Terror, strange and dark sensations tore at Fenrir’s mind as he too found himself surrounded by the faceless horde. Unable to use his magic and forcing himself to fight off the encroaching madness, Fenrir struggled and fought will all his might, even soiling himself and his surroundings. His mad, though brilliant plan, succeeded, causing the massive creature to explode, freeing the werewolf, much to the Bullywug’s relief and shock. Reunited again, the Barbarian and Wizard huddled together, alone and unsupported from the endless demons. It is here that Fenrir revealed his secret weapon to Blurp. From the treasury of the Lair of Raishan, the werewolf had obtained a cursed ring made of bone. After much time of attunement and curse breaking, the werewolf had discovered a supremely powerful artifact known as a: Ring of Eternal Wishes. Having saved it for the right time, Fenrir spoke into the ring. …''' At long last, the adventuring party of Brazen Storm arrives at the door to the Nine Hells; or so, Fenrir remembers it. The Werewolf could only laugh, in both relief and amazement, that his wish had come true; however, one of the three bones adorning the ring had grown dark, signifying the release of the rings power. He warns his party (much to Dilista and Hawk’s consternation) of the terrors awaiting them and how to bypass them. Following the werewolf’s lead, the five adventurers descend (again) into the Nine Hells. Thinking hard of their destination, they soon leave the Realm of Stars far behind. The Tiefling, Tabaxi, and Werewolf arrive at a dark and imposing Black Iron Tower. However, before they can celebrate their arrival, Hawk soon notices that they are two party members short. Elsewhere, Grimsby and Blurp, both unaware of the remainder of Brazen Storm’s objectives, find themselves together in a remote spot in hell. The two are soon discovered upon by a Devil, who captured the Rogue and Wizard and proceeded to torture the two. Back at the tower, the trio begin to investigate a massive library; its massive, endless shelves filled with books and various liquors. As Hawk investigated one of the bottles, touching it ever slightly, he turned to find a massive, tentacled creature standing over him and pointing a finger at him. An ominous sensation coursed throughout his body, and Hawk fled back to his comrades with the feeling that one of his nine lives had just been expended, having survived a Power Word Kill. At long last, Brazen Storm had found the elusive '''Amadeus. Dilista, with so many questions swirling around her mind, stepped forward having again been recognized by the creature. Amadeus taunts the Tiefling, declaring that he had given everything to her, only to take it away again, revealing the corpse of her deceased wife. With her comrades watching in terror and confusion, Dilista drew from her bag, an embalmed heart that, too her utter horror, began to beat in the presence of her wife. Amadeus reveals that all of this is possible because of his connection to her, revealing that Dilista’s wife is his daughter. However, the massive deity notes the absence of the two remaining members of their party; he summons and rescues a ragged and wounded Grimsby and Blurp, allowing Hawk to immediately begin healing them. He demands why they have come to him, the Rogue/Cleric revealing their mission to stop the Essence of Destruction, and their instruction from Vorrazeal that he would help them. Amadeus merely snorts, complaining loudly that it would be exactly the kind of thing his father would say. Nevertheless, Amadeus pulls from one of his many books and quickly finds the long-awaited answer sought by the party. However, to everyone’s chagrin, he refuses to give them what they seek…without payment, demanding either the beating heart of his daughter or of Dilista herself. Hawk’s mind raced, attempting to prevent an attack from Fenrir or Dilista; at last, the memory of a long past history lesson from Kova returns to him. He recalls learning of a reclusive god who was locked away in a library that exists outside of time: Cthulhu. Realizing the god’s identity and his power stemming from knowledge, Hawk then attempted to persuade him (with an impassioned speech) to their cause, saying that he would lose power if Exandria were to be destroyed. However, Cthulhu coldly brushed the Tabaxi’s words aside, claiming that the loss of one world would hardly warrant concern for his power. Blurp overtook the peace talks as Hawk joined Fenrir, his cat-like body crackling with holy energy. However, all were silenced as Dilista stood forward, her decision made. She reluctantly agreed to Cthulhu’s demands and gives up her wife’s heart but on the sole condition that she be allowed to talk to her. Amadeus agreed to the exchange but was mum to when the liaison would take place. Heartbroken and angered, Dilista recused herself to her chambers, where the drunken sounds of destruction could be heard. The remaining members decided that their next course of action should be to return to Tal’Dorei to regroup and plan their next move. Cthulhu opened a portal back to their world, warning that they needed to know their destination, lest they suffer a similar fate upon their arrival into the Hells. Blurp and Grimsby take shelter in the fortress, the Bullywug meeting Kanopus for the first time. Before they leave, Fenrir asks (from one intellectual to another) for a bestiary of creatures for their future endeavors. Cthulhu grants the humble request and grants the werewolf a strange tome…''a manual of all monsters''. Each with a begrudgingly bow of respect to the god, Hawk and Fenrir stepped through the portal. A familiar sun shone happily upon them, though the air was rent with shouts of shock and surprise. With renewed energy, Fenrir expelled a loud howl, signifying the return of the Chief of the Longtooth Clan…and Brazen Storm’s return home to the Adamantine City. Category:Blog posts